Willow
Willow is a character in Different. She first appeared in Jailbreak Or Something Like That. She is 1/2 Human 1/2 Lenopan from the planet Earth. Appearance Willow is a tall white girl, standing at a 164 cm height. She has an athletic body. Her hair is silver and just over shoulder-length. Her face is oval, with distinct cheekbones. She has blue eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. Around her neck she wears a pendant, that's tucked under her shirt. Over her black long-sleeved shirt, she wears a blue sarafan dress. She wears black leggings and a pair of grey converse-like shoes. Personality Willow ain't shy. She gets on with most people. She's quite outgoing and easy-going as well. Although she does get quite secretive and closed off when it comes to her past, usually she's quite open and willing to help. At times she can be quite tender, but for the most part, she comes off as a strong and capable woman. Willow is usually cheerful and active, but when it comes to her past, she becomes serious and tends to seem more mature. Willow can be considered quite helpful too. She will also always repay her debt to someone. Powers and Abilities As half Lenopan, she is capable of shapeshifting and with that comes the ability of voice changing. Her shapeshifting ability allows her to change her size and even liquify. Besides that, she is also capable of regeneration and her body recovers quicker than any other human. Besides her Lenopan powers, she has proven herself to be able to cheer up everyone and shed a positive light on most things. Weaknesses Unlike Lenopans, she is not weak to water, but fire can be lethal. Also, her regeneration powers have a limit. If harmed too much, her body will not be able to fully recover. Biography Willows history is a blank page. She herself doesn't remember where she came from or how she got to Sector 14. She only remembers being arrested and then transported to Sector 14's jail where she met Miro and later Kofi. Relationships Friends Kofi and Willow seem to get on quite well. The two treat each other as equals. They often understand each other. Willow thinks that Kofi's kind of cute, but she's not attracted to him. Willow's relationship with Silas varies. At times Silas is hitting on her and she can't stand him what so ever. At other times the two are laughing their hearts out. She has friend zoned him heavily. Love Interests Miro, as she sees it, rescued her from the prison. To her, Miro seemed quite caring, so she tries to return the care. She enjoys spending time together, but both are uncertain of their feelings. Other Dan Hoffman was never a person that Willow liked. She considered him blunt and even uneducated. The two never really talked much. Appearances *''Jailbreak Or Something Like That'' *''We Have A Big Problem And No Idea How To Solve It'' *''Basically Like Robin Hood Except We Have Some Massive Ulterior Motives'' *''Exploring Sector 13 Or Should I Say Buying A New Suit'' *''Getting A New Boss That Seems To Be Crueler And Less Influential'' *''Breaking Into The Archives And Pretending To Be Super Spies'' *''Starting A Gang War Without Knowing That There Were Gangs'' *''The Sector Is Getting Raided And We're Being Abandoned Or Are We'' Trivia *Although she is a positive and cheerful person, originally she was going to be completely closed off and non-talkative. That was changed in order to bring more positivity into the series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Different Category:Reo 54 Category:Main Characters Category:Lenopans Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Heroines